Cute
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Discontinued
1. Idea?

**A/N my first Cade story… yay? I guess… maybe, whatever. Well if you happen to stumble across this story enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Victorious or any of the actors. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bright Idea<strong>

**Cats POV:**

"Jade?" I ask my girlfriend curious of her response to my question. She looks up at me with those green eyes, (I _love)_ and smiles up at me. I like that, that I'm one of the _only _people she smiles at, (who isn't in pain)... well besides Beck, but that was then...she doesn't like bringing that up, or atleast thats what she tells me. i try to get her to talk about him sometimes, but she won't crack.

"Yes, what is it?" she answears back, stroking my hand. I loved that shes so gental with me, that's why were on this picnic right now. Jade wanted to do something nice for our anniversary. I know "Jade West..._nice_...**picnic**...omg the worlds gonna end now right, but seriously, **_Jade West_**?" Tori had said earlier when I told her I had to skip our movie day at her house. I was a little confused myself when she said it to be honest, I mean I know Jades usually nicer to me but... still. I wonder what she sees in me to the point she even goes there.

"What about me…is attractive… um, to you?" I ask, staring at the blanket we sit on. I hear her chuckle and my head darts up. She looks at me as if I'm crazy so I give her a confused look. oh no maybe shes mad now!... oh gosh this is bad, I was just curious to why shes so nice around me, is that _so much_ to ask?

"Cat…heh, I love everything about you." she says as she brings her lips to mine in a soft caring kiss… I know I should be happy but theres just something, well missing, like her being more specific to why shes so nice and kind to me, so... not Jade.

"Describe me in, uh three words." I tell her a smile on my face I see her face go into 'thinking mode' and I grab a cupcake from the basket. I pick one with emerald icing, like Jades eyes. Her eyes are really pretty like a rainbow but just one color, but its a really, _really _pretty color. I wonder why her eyes are green like that... do parents ask for it, or do we choose and just don't remember?

"hmmm…lets see, cute, funny, and sweet just like that cupcake." she tells me running her finger on the icing and tasting some. Jade must like green icing to cause she was moaning... but still...

that's what she always says I'm just cute, adorable, sweet… well that's gonna change I don't want Jade to get bored, or do all this stuff because she thinks I'm too soft and cute to be bad…hmmm and I know the exact person to help me…well if they'll help me I haven't talked to them in forever, like four years...but I do know they can help me, heck they should be pros at being bad-

"Cat you ready to go its getting pretty late." Jade says making me break away from my thoughts. Shes one of the only people who can do that…snap me out of my thoughts and bring me back from 'Cat world' as she calls it.

I nod my head and we pick up the things, so we can go. As I bend down to get the blanket, I hear Jade walking up behind me, before I could turn she... she smacks me…smack dab right on my butt. I turn to face her, only to see a sly smile creeping on her face.

"What was that for!" I shout wondering if I did something wrong. Cause if Jade hits you… you probably did something she didn't like, or if your someone she doesn't like. Like this one time, this _really_ nice boy was talking to me, then he gave me a friendly hug... but Jade saw and kicked him in…um that _place…_

"Your butt looked nice and touchable so I smacked it… like I do to most nice things." she says, the smile never leaving her face. I nod slowly, then I skip to Jades car and I put the blanket in the backseat. I take my seat next to Jade in the front and she surprises me with a quick peck on the cheek. It almost... kinda tickles when Jade kisses you.

"What was that for?" I ask giggling from her lips touching my face. She smiles and shrugs then starts driving.

I turn the music on one my favorite songs "Brighter" by Paramore, Jade took me to see them once and they were _**amazing**_, it made me prouder of my red hair. Jade didn't like the fact that I like the lead singer though, she said her hair was to bright, but I like it... I think its hot…anyway I take my phone out until I find the one I'm looking for on my contacts list.

_Candy Bliss…._my cousin, bad girl cousin… the perfect person to help me change…for Jade. I don't want her to think I'm just soft, cute, sweet, innocent, good, smart, girly Cat Valentine, no not any more.

I want her to think I'm a sexy, bad girl, ready to do anything for her_. _I wanna be Jade's complete other half.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" Jade asks, noticing I'm not singing along. I usaully sing when I'm in here, Jade thinks its annoying, but she would never tell me, cause she doesn't like hurting my feelings... yet another reason I need to change. I don't want her to be afraid to hurt me.

"Huh, oh just wondering if you can take me to another concert, I really like this band." I say hoping she won't notice I'm lying, she nods and looks back out at the road. Cool now I get to see them live again, and I can be a badass for Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, I hope that was good, also can't you just picture Cat as a badass bad girl…it would be AWESOME…anyway sorry for ParaWhorin' out up there, with the songs and stuff… although I was (and am most likely right now) listening to Paramore while writing this and "Brighter" just so happened to be on, so…**

**ParaWhore**

**Outie**

**Review**

**Cause you'll shine brighter in my mind :D**


	2. Total Bliss

**A/N: Here it is…the second installment to the Cade story, Cute. I hope you like it, cause, well… wouldn't you want someone to love your stories?….**

**Moving on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Total Bliss<strong>

**Cats POV:**

_The next day, Cat's house…_

I woke up next to an empty space, Jade must of left to help her mom, cause she's about to have a baby…cool right? I love babies, there soooo soft and cute, I love them so! Except I accidentally dropped my brother when he was a baby… I told him sorry and bought him some ice cream after, so he's okay now! Even though he threw up, cause you don't give babies ice cream… _hmmm, hmmm _my phone vibrates. I roll over to pick my phone.

_Candy Bliss_… Oh, she's calling me back! I click the talk button. "Hey Candy!" I shout into the phone, cheer filling my voice, she is my _favorite _cousin, she's the one who helped me when I first realized my feelings for Jade, she took me for ice cream and told me the four words all gays should hear "It _will _get better." she had said to me. Then I finally got the courage to tell Jade, and we went on our first date, things fell into place and…here we are.

"Sup Kitty Cat, how you and Jade been?" she asked using my old nickname she gave me. I smile at the memory, answering "I'm doing good, me and Jade are happy, how you been?" I ask trying to change the subject, not wanting to give too much away. "Well, I just got out of juvie…when I went back to school, I didn't get my 213'th suspension, so yea I'm good. Oh, when are you coming to pick me up?" she asks and I can tell she's proud of her achievements, she's been to juvie at least…3 times this year, I think…

"I'm getting up now. I'd say, I'll be there in…an half hour, maybe?" I say as I head for the bathroom for a shower. "that's cool…and you better tell me what's really going on when you make it here too, comprende' Kitty?" she says and she hangs up, before I can answer. Besides Jade, Candy reads me like a book, like Tom & Jerry, I'm the cat trying to be sly, slick, and cunning, but she's the mouse, always one step ahead…

I shower quickly and I run out the door, only to see Candy already there next to her bike. She had blue, black hair (her natural hair is dark brown), with pink tips curled down to her shoulders. She wore black ripped up skinny jeans and a pink hoodie with a cupcake on front. Her skin was tanned like mine and her eyes were a baby blue color. Her motorcycle was bright orange, white and black, with a sticker reading "_Beware of you" _and its really, _really __**fast. **_She took me on a ride once, I'm one of the only people to get near it... without her snapping at them that is. She got arrested back at her place in New York last year for racing, I think.

"sorry I had to lie cuz, but I hate waiting, so I rushed you." she says walking into the house, stopping only to give me a quick hug. I hug her back smiling, but still a little angry she woke me up, when she had already been here outside waiting for me. She walks in my house, heading strait for the fridge full of food, which was a huge benefit of being home alone _all_ summer. My brothers at camp and my parent's trusted me with the house, while there in Italy visiting relatives on my mom's side. Then to Spain for my dads side of the family.

"so… no ones here but you?" Candy asks, holding a soda in one hand and a bag of unpopped popcorn, as she headed for the micro wave. I nod my head when she looks up at me, as she types the numbers in the machine. I hear the popping sound soon after and it makes me think of Jade and I's first kiss, it was like fire works _**boom, boom, boom **_allin my mouth, traveling to my heart as we shared our first magical moment, of our newly formed relationship.

The noise stops signaling it was done, Candy already pouring the bag into a bowl in seconds. She sits on the couch and pats the seat next to her, I reluctantly sit down, cause I know what she wants already. "so, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asks, shoveling the food into her mouth. "Iwantyoutomakemeabadass!" I say my words sticking together as I speak.

"Wanna say that again, Catrina?" she says stopping for a second, then digging back in. I swear I wonder why she eats so much, yet stays so small "_running from the cops." _she had said on one of our stops when I visited her last year. "I…" I start not knowing how to put it, Its really, _really_ hard! She gives me a waiting, look raising an eyebrow.

"I-I want you t-to make m-me a badass…" I say quiet, so only she could hear. I see her mouth twitch into a smile, before she starts…laughing, full out on the floor (spilling popcorn) _laughing._ I cross my arms and wait for her to compose herself. "aha…say that, ha, again…heh." she says still laughing at me making me lose patience. "I want to be a badass…like you, cause Jade-" I start but was cut off by Candy coming behind me, sticking a knife to my throat.

"_you wanna be like me…get up and go outside." _she whispers in my ear and I nod running outside as fast as I could. I love cousin Candy, I really do, but sometimes…she's scary, like _more _than _**Jade, SCARY!**_ she walks out following me threw the door, knife still in hand. "What a-are you g-gonna…do?" I ask afraid of what might happen next.

"You know…they say curiosity _**killed**_ the Cat…" she says a devilish smile on her face, and if I know Candy (which is very well) that's a _really _bad thing. I stare at the sky for a sec to calm myself. Jade says she does it when she gets scared…

/_flashback _

"_Jade" I ask as we drive along the road . We were coming back from a restaurant for our second date. "Yea Cat?" she asks a smile tickling her lips. _

"_Do…do you ever get…scared?" I ask closing my eyes waiting for her to erupt at my question, cause Jade hates talking about her feelings, even with me. I try to get her to spill anyway, but she won't budge...EVER, its fustrating actually so i try not to think to hard about it._

"_Cat…I…I told you, I don't care what anyone says about us. They can be as homophobic as they want, you know what I'll do?" she asks know looking at me, so I shrug signaling she continue. _

"_I look up at the sky…I know that somewhere in the world, that your there. I know you wouldn't want me in jail for beating up some jerk, so I look at the sky knowing your alive and well…and that's all that matters." she says bringing tears to my eyes I cry and hug her not wanting to let go._

"_JADE, THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONES EVER SAID!" I cry into her knowing how she really felt. She strokes my red velvet hair and continues driving, as we've both learned something that day._

_/_

I look at the sky... knowing Jades somewhere waiting to see me later. I take another look at Candy, the devilish smile still on her face. The wind blows, making her hair cover most of her face. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, before they pop open, as she darts for me knife still in hand. I close my eyes and scream.

I open my eyes noticing Candy now sitting on her bike, looking at me as if _I'm _the one who tried to kill HER! " The first step is getting you new clothes…" she says slowly, making me laugh nervously. "heh... oh…" I say as I climb on the back of her bike holding on to her as tight as I could. The last time I rode with her I broke my leg for not holding on tight enough, so I'm not making that mistake a second time.

"You better hold on tight bitch, cause if your riding with me…" she says not finishing her sentence, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. I know I might be a little air-headed at times, but even I know how that sentence would've ended. In other words…maybe this isn't a good idea…

But I'm still trying…for _Jade._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet you thought I was gonna kill poor Cat didn't ya…I still could though... mwahahahaha! **

**Did I do a good job at making Candy a badass? Eh not like I care anyway, I'm the one writing this story...:D**

**P.S. The next chapter is Cat going badass, I just wanted to get into Candy Bliss a little, so you'll know what type of person she is, first.**

**ParaWhore **

**Out**

**Review**

**Or get cut**

**:D or was that once again threatening? **


	3. Good girl gone Cat

**A/N: I got bored and vomited my mind Lady GaGa style….it actually _is_ cooler then you would think. I'm also sorry that I posted a random Shake it up! chapter, I was distracted actually, I was having lesbian drama, sooo yeah (sorry if that was tmi, but people were complaining). Idc if you believe me, and if ya don't care…that's cool to! :^)**

**Chapter 3: Good girl gone Cat**

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine, clinged to her cousin as they zoomed through L.A., heading to change Cat's wardrobe. Candy did wheelies and went <em>way<em> over the speed limit, as they sped through the streets. Cat had no idea where they were from the speed of the bike. She even closed her eyes at one point, making Candy laugh mockingly at her cousin.

"Hahaha, we'll be there in a minute...you know what? How about ten seconds?" Candy shouted, speeding up even more then Cat thought was possible. As she had said, the bike stopped seconds later, but Cats eyes were still closed. Candy had to pry Cat's hands off, before stepping of the vehicle.

"Cat, come on we don't have all day!" Candy shouted making, Cat's eyes pop open. They were at this store that looked pitch black inside, The sign outfront reading _'Gothic poisin'_. The name of the store alone made Cat cringe, and Candy tingle with excitement. They walked inside, music blaring, with strobe lights flashing. Cat was intriged by the place, any fear was now gone, as she followed Candy.

"You just look around, I'll take care of the wardrobe and stuff." Candy stated, giving Cat a devilish grin. What had she got herself into?

"Don't get lost, I don't have time to make stray Cat posters." She added, before walking off, leaving Cat standing there. She decided to look around in the back of the store, to see what else was in this odd place. She walked around seeing guys with tighter pants then her, mohawks and piercings all around her.

"Hey there sweetie, wanna get hooked up?" A man covered in tatoos asked. Cat being curious as usual nodded, as the man escourted her into a back room. An inaudible scream occured minutes later.

"Good thinking Cat, a nose ring was a nice touch!" Candy exclaimed impressed. Cat had been led into the room and sat down, after the tatooed man brought her in, Minutes later, feeling pain in her septum. She was affraid to breath at first, poking at the piercing, but now she felt pretty...badass. She was gonna tell Candy that, but she would sound too uncool.

They made it home minutes later, Candy rushing Cat up to her room. Candy looked through all the bags, searching for something Cat could start out with. She threw clothes into Cat's hands and sent her into the bathroom to change.

"Is this, ok?" Cat asked coming out, minutes later wearing red tshirt with a skull and an a leather jacket. She had a red plaid skirt that barely reched her knees, with ripped fish nets, and combat boots, and a spiked necklace. Candy smiled in excitement at the almost finished product.

"You look great, now time for makeup." Candy says, sporting another devilish grin. She led Cat into the bathroom, applying layer after layer of eyeliner and mascara. She added some dark eye shadow to, just for the effect, hell she even dyed Cats hair black and kept some strands of red.

"Oh yea, _Jadelyn_ texted and said we're going to a movie in three hours" Candy says emotionless, Cat giggling. Jade hated her name and had even gotten into a heated fight with Candy for making fun of it. She also then shoot a glance at Candy for looking through her texts. Was Cat ready? Sure she looked badass, but could she act badass?

"I have three hours to teach you to be bad...this is gonna be fun!" Candy shouts, the smile still on her face.

"Ok, so lets say, someone bumps into you...what do you say?" Candy says pacing around Cat who sat in a chair paying close attention.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Cat asks, Candy shaking her head.

"NO, YOU TELL THAT BASTARD TO WATCH THEIR ASS NEXT TIME!" Candy shouts, Cat nodding and smiling,(strange little girl). Candy was somewhat shocked, wasn't Cat an actress? This was gonna be a long three hours, but She's Candy Bliss, nothing is too much for her to handle.

"Isn't that a little mean though?" Cat absent mindedly asked.

"THATS THE POINT, YOU GOTTA GET ANGRY!" Candy shouted grabing Cat's lamp and slinging it against the wall. Cat's jaw dropped, she got that lamp from her grandmother before she **died**!

"See...I'm so badass I'm not even gonna clean it up, OR pay for it, hell I used _your_ credit card to buy this stuff." Candy said dusting herself off, Cat's jaw still dropped. She had _just_ gotten her credit card back,after the whole sky store thing!

/_two hours later_

"Number two, when we see _Jadelyn_, what do you say?" Candy asks smiling once again, if two hours wasn't enough then maybe Cat can't pull this off. Nah as if that would happen, Candy's very persuasive. She had offered to take Cat out for ice cream before she left, that alone made her try her hardest at being bad.

"Hey, babe how bout you give kitty a little kiss?" Cat replied using her best suductive voice. Candy mentally applauded her finished product, smiling and giving Cat the look of a proud mother, even wiping a fake tear.

"You have learned well young grasshopper." Candy said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Cat replied emotionless.

"Huh, two hours, not my best, but hey. Now its time to get you looking sexy-_er_ for tonight." Candy says, a questionable look on her face. Cat smiled and clapped her hands, then mentally scolded herself for breaking character.

"YAY, I'm so happy I-I mean, whatevs, its not like I care what happens." She corrected, making Candy laugh. Maybe she should spend extra time after getting her and Cat ready before, going to the movies. Now shes (almost) finally ready, bet you never thought thay would happen right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D Are you happy, cause I kinda am, Cat's gone badass, who wouldn't be excited? **

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review**

**Or, I'll wait longer to post the next chapter, mwhahahaha! :)**


	4. Movie mania

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of Cute, I hope you like it and if not, then just tell me :) Also in the reviews I want to know what your favoriote quote from this chapter is...idk I'm just curious to why people like stuff I write :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Movie mania<strong>

Jade West was pissed off. Tonight was supposed to be just her and Cat, but nooo, Tori looked through her phone and forced her into double dating with her and Beck. To top it off they wanted to see some, Justin Bieber romance...excuse Jade while she goes to vomit her brains out.

"Jade can you please play something other then this creepy dark metal stuff?" Tori called from the back seat, cuddled up with Beck. Jade somewhat hated the fact that Beck got with Tori, like a day after they broke up.

"I wouldn't need this music if you two dumbasses didn't tag along!" Jade shouted gripping the wheel harder. Tori knew she got under Jade's skin since she's been dating Beck, and it makes her a little happy to have something over Jade fo once.

"How is this music, the guys just screaming about death and tears!" Tori stuck her head out from behind Jade's seat.

"IT HELPS ME CALM DOWN!" Jade growled sending a death glare to the back seat. She sat back in the seat and took a deep breath. She had an odd feeling something was gonna die...

"Ok then, miss grumpy pants." Tori sat back, running a hand through her hair. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Jade happy to finally get some quiet.

/_Five minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?" Tori whined from the back seat.

"Fuck my life." Jade whispered and even Beck chuckled a little, at that one.

"What?" Tori sat up, wondering why Beck started laughing.

"Nothing." Jade said, and she sped to the theater, cause this car ride was just irratating.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the theater miniutes later, Beck and Tori getting tickets and Jade got the candy and soda. Well, she got herself a Coke and some gummy worms for Cat. What, since when is Jade nice to Beck or Tori? Never, so they shouldn't be too suprised.<p>

"Alright we got the tickets, the movie starts in ten min-..." Tori started, before giving an irratated look at Jade.

"What?" Well, no one ever said Jade was the nicest person in the world, or the most honest...

"Jade, I thought you were getting stuff for all of us since me and Beck got the tickets!" Beck just went in line to get stuff for him and Tori. Beck was honestly expecting Jade to pull something like this, so he just sighed as he stepped in line.

"Oh boo hoo, its not gonna kill you to buy your own crap." Jade smirked before walking off to that game where you shoot bunnies. It would help her get through the movie. She got a weird type of pleasure seeing the cute little bunnies hopping about, then just shooting them to death. Its a sick, crazy, twisted pleasure, but no one said Jade was sane.

"Hey _Jadelyn_, still got those anger issues, huh?" Jade's head shot up. Forget the video game violence, no one calls her Jadelyn. Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Who the hell do you-" Jade's eyes went wide, realizing the familiar voice was Candy Bliss, Cat's cousin. Candy's smile went wider and more demonic, as she looked over at the game. She had a perfect score and a killing spree going.

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend's family?" Jade came pretty close to making sure Candy wasn't in the family...too bad she woke up from that dream.

"Shut up Candice, or that bunny won't be the only thing dead and bloody." Candy cringed hearing her own name. Jade only called her that when she was really, really mad.

"Ooo, I'm pissing my pants just thinking about it!" Candy exclaimed sarcasticly, before laughing. Jade just wanted to punch her in the mouth...

"Whatever...wait, wheres Cat?" Jade was somewhat worried of where she was whenever Candy's around.

"Oh, you'll find out..."Jade slamed Candy against the wall, fist raised and ready to punch. She was honestly tired of Candy and her sarcastic behavior.

"Where the hell is Cat?" She growled through her teeth, making Candy smile. Jade hated that smile more then bras that hook in the front.

"Go ahead and punch me _Jadelyn_, its not like I'll even feel it." Jade's glare turned more menacing, as Candy's grew more demonic. Jade couldn't hold back, as she threw a punch at Candy.

"Hey Jade, no punching my bitch!" Cat shouted. Jade's fist inches away from Candy's face. Candy started laughing, making Jade get angrier.

"Its about time kitty Cat!" Candy laughed even harder, her blue eyes holding mischief, that made Jade angrier.

"Cat?" Jade turned around, her jaw dropping. Candy slipped next to Cat, smiling at her finished product in action.

"Of course babe, who else looks this hot?" Ok, Jade did not just hear that right? Candy just slipped some drugs in Cat's cupcake right?

"Candy what the hell did you give her...is that a nose ring?" Cat isn't the smartest, so maybe Candy could have tricked her...too bad thats not true.

"I gave her a simple...enlightenment." Jade was really getting pissed, because of how confusing this was getting. Candy got her a nose ring? Yea, Jade kinda liked it, but why?

"Yea babe, quit acting all soft." Jade West acting soft? What the hell is going on with the world today, was she DRUNK?

"Babe, since when am I your babe?" Cat never calls her by any pet names.

"Since I said you were...sexy." Ok Jade, now is not the time to get turned on.

"Look Cat I love you, but you better straiten up the way your speaking." Jade wasn't afriad to punch some sense into Cat. Cat walked over to her, backing her against the wall. Jade's emerald eyes looked in her brown, seeing lust and domination. Jade has to be dreaming.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up, and be a good little jewel..." Cat licked her, Cat seriously just took her soft pink tongue and just licked Jade. Jade stood in shock that even Candy could teach Cat any of this. Tori saw this of course wearing a similiar expression to Jade's.

"What the heck happened to Cat...is that a nose ring?" Of course, Tori was too pure to swear, even in times like this. Jade on the other hand, was screaming every bad word under the sun mentally at Cat. Mostly because her face was red and she couldn't speak at the moment.

"Hey T, I was just giving Jadey here a little message." Tori was too shocked to speak, and Jade was having a mental breakdown.

"Did she just call you T?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooo, Cat whose the hot piece of eye candy over there?" Candy's eyes sparkled in excitement, at her new target.

"Number one who are you? Number two thats my boyfriend Beck." Tori wrapped her arms around him, claiming him as her's.

"Who said I was talking about him, baby?" Candy gave a smile and a wink, making Tori fume.

"I'm not your baby!" Tori placed a hand on her hip, glaring at Candy.

"You can be."

"CAT!"

"What, my cousins love small talk."

"We should talk more often."

"Yea I'd love to talk more, but there isn't enough tickets for you to get in." Tori backed away, moving closer to Beck.

"Who said anything about tickets?" Candy smiled, before heading around back. She would just sneak in, like usual (SCREW YOU MOVIE PRICES!).

"Come on Jade, Kitty don't got all day!" Jade's head shot up, her face still red. Cat gave a demonic smile, simaliar to Candy's, making Jade cringe a little.

"I got you these, uh gummy worms." God, she's even stuttering now? Jade is seriously gonna have a breakdown any miniute now...

"Aww, isn't that just cute." She opened the bag and handed Jade one. Jade went for the head taking it between her teeth. She looked up and saw Cat had the other end in her mouth. Cat pulled the candy out of Jade's mouth with her teeth, then kissing the shocked girl.

"T-ticket please..." The man asked, poor guy probably just wet his pants a little.

"Here, sorry...we get a little distracted sometimes." Cat winked, grabbing Jade's hand and walking into the theater. They walk in, Candy already sitting down.

"Hey Tori, why don't you sit down next to Candy, cause I know you want a bite." Candy, hated talking in third person, but she makes it cool. Tori blushed a little. Hey, its not her fault, she's seventeen and she's still a virgin! (By choice...)

"Looks like someone has a crush on Tori." Beck whispered, nudging Tori. She grolwed and let out a sigh sitting next to Candy. Beck was next to Tori, who was next to Candy, who was next to Cat, who was next to Jade.

"Babe, how about you give kitty a kiss?" Cat's whispered against Jade's lips. Jade wouldn't admit it, but she kinda likes it when Cat takes control. Cat took her tongue and licked Jade's lips, then sliding it in, making Jade shiver.

"Mmm, you taste like sex and candy..." Cat whispered, pulling away, smiling. Jade on the other hand could hardly breath, from the new Cat. Ok time out here, Jade West does not lose her breath, blush, or stutter for anyone.

"Cat, I would like it if you take this stupid act of yours and shove it up your-"

"Shh, just kiss me baby, and quit being so up tight." Jade wanted to punch Cat, but something was pulling her back. Candy was snickering to herself as she watched Jade slowly melt. Candy knew Jade was mostly all talk, so it was no problem getting her to bend.

"Justin Bieber is so hot, but I love you more." Tori kissed Beck's cheek, making him laugh a little.

"I do what I can." Candy kissed Tori on the cheek, putting an arm around her.

"I wasn't talking to you." Tori shoved Candy off, snuggling closer to Beck.

"Just kiss me, and quit whining...its a major turn off you know." Tori's jaw dropped at that one, she was not whiny!

"I'm not gay, I'm dating Beck!" Tori pointed to him, in anger and fustration.

"Are those your real cheek bones?" Candy poked her face, making Tori fume.

"Why is that important!" Tori shouted, pushing Candy's hand away. Some angry girls sitting in front of them, looked at Tori.

"Shh, were trying to hear Justin!" One of them whisper, shouted, giving Tori an angry glance.

"Sorry!" Tori said now calmed down a little. Sure she was still pissed, but there were kids in the place, so...

"Oh, please that pretty boy ain't nothing, but another forgotten Jonas brother waiting to happen." Candy muttered to herself, slumping down in her seat. Tori actually liked Justin Bieber, so she was completely offended.

"Candice-"

"Thats Candy to you babe." Candy mumbled, pointing at Tori.

"You know what, whatever!" The chorus to 'Baby' started and of course every damn girl in the audience started singing, making Jade's stomach churn.

"God, I hate this damn song!" Cat placed a hand on Jade's thigh, her mouth inches away from her ear. She gently nibbled, gripping Jade's thigh.

"Come with me babe, I'll make it all go away..." Cat grabbed Jade's hand, leading her out of the theater. Candy smirked, knowing where they were going. **(A/N: Read bottom authers note for details)***

"So Tori, you wanna come over to my place later?" Candy rubbed Tori's arm. Tori stared at her confused.

"NO!...wait, aren't you staying with Cat?" Candy rolled her eyes at the dense girl.

"She can stay with Jade for a coulpe of hours..." She whispered her demonic smile now more seductive.

"Beck, do you not here her, trying to get in my pants?" Tori poked him, fustrated at the fact he's said nothing the entire time.

"Unless you actually like her, then it shouldn't matter." Tori looked at Beck bewildered, she does not like Candy!

"You know you want this." Candy winked, making Tori blush again. Beck raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like her Tori?" Beck was actually begining to think she did.

"No, I'm with you!" Tori kissed him on the cheek denfensively.

"For the moment." Candy mumbled, making Beck smirk.

"Your pretty cocky aren't you?" Beck asked, smirking even more.

"Its not cocky when its true." Candy's smile turned more demonic.

"OMG I LOVE HIS FLIPPY HAIR!" A girl in front stood up screaming, before fainting.

"God, why did I pick this movie?" Tori was starting to regret coming here...

"TORI OMG!" Candy shouted, making Tori turn around.

"Wha-" Candy had been right behind her, so that when she turned it would bring them into a kiss.

"Cool..." Beck whispered, as they pulled away.

"BECK!" Tori was just completely pissed right now...

"Hmm, well that was worse then I expected." Candy frowned sitting back in her seat.

"What do you mean worse!" Tori was offended! This whole damn time she had been flirting and iratating, now she's complaining!

"I mean, Beck can have you." Candy said, as if it were the most simpilest thing in the world.

"So, your just done."

"Yep."

"Beck?"

"Just watch the Beibs."

"WHATEVER!" Tori sat back in her seat, the angry girls glaring at her again.

"SHUT UP!" one of them shouted, sticking a middle finger up.

"Yea, we can't hear Justin, you butt wipes!" Ok, what school do these children go to?

"Did they just...ugh!" Tori just attempted to relax, ignoring the rude children and the bipolar girl next to her.

Seriously WHAT IS WITH THE WORLD TODAY!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is...so review and the next chapter will be out by the weekend :D Oh, and should I change the rating to M and write out what Cat and Jade were doing when they left the theater? Oh, and whoever can tell me the 90s song reference and who wrote the song, I'll give a special shout out to :P**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review**

**Or else :)**


End file.
